


You can love people platonically, Kenma

by pencilash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, KenHina if you squint - Freeform, M/M, No Unrequited Love, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencilash/pseuds/pencilash
Summary: Kenma is happy for Kuroo, sincerely, but he's not used to not having Kuroo all to himself. They talk things through.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei -mentioned, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi -mentioned
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	You can love people platonically, Kenma

**Author's Note:**

> In this house we stan strong, healthy platonic relationships!

Kuroo had been ecstatic when he came home from the training camp, and you wouldn’t need Kenma’s people-reading skills to tell he’d been successful in his romantic pursuit of Tsukishima. He’d gushed about it the whole way home and then for another week after, going on about how cute Tsukishima was and how excited he was for the date they had planned in a few weeks.

Don’t get him wrong, Kenma was very happy for Kuroo (seriously, pining Kuroo is someone he wouldn’t sic on his worst enemy), however he hadn’t been able to rid himself of the heavy feeling in his stomach. He was very sure he didn’t have any… feelings for Kuroo, but every time Kuroo skipped out on walking him home or spending the weekend playing games with him for a date, his stomach dropped farther. 

Is that what jealousy feels like? He knows it’s not rational, he sees Kuroo every day and if it was something to measure, he definitely gets more quality time with him than Tsukishima. He even likes Tsukishima. He hasn’t spent a lot of time with him, but he enjoys his snarky nature and their shared avoidance of unnecessary social interaction. He’s glad Kuroo has him, and thinks they make a good pair. So why is he upset?

He’s so deep in thought he’d barely noticed Kuroo switching his attention from his chemistry homework on the desk to intensely studying Kenma’s face.

“You alright Kenma?” Kuroo asked after several minutes of watching Kenma contort his face into a variety of stressful expressions. Kenma wasn’t one to show his emotions very often, and Kuroo was always inwardly pleased that Kenma felt comfortable enough to let his face show what he was thinking around him. 

Kenma didn’t answer but Kuroo knew he’d heard him. Kenma didn’t typically verbalize his feelings, preferring to work them out on his own and only talking about it if he deemed it extremely necessary. Kuroo was patient though, and let Kenma think.

They sat in silence together for a while, and Kuroo was about to go back to his work when Kenma opened his mouth.

“I’m… worried about something. But I don’t really know how to word it.” Kenma said slowly. 

“Would it help to talk about it? If you tell me how you’re feeling with the words you do have maybe I can help you find the right ones for it.” Kuroo said.

Kenma was silent for a few more moments, but agreed.

“I don’t like you.”

“Wow, Kenma, pretty harsh,” Kuroo laughed.

“No, not like that, like romantically. I don’t like you romantically.” Kenma elaborates. “Can I be jealous if I don’t like you romantically?”

“Well, do you feel jealous?”

“Maybe? I like Tsukishima and I’m really happy for you but I also feel… not good? When you spend a weekend in Miyagi instead of here, I miss you. And I know I don’t have all your time and I don’t want it, you should do your own thing, but it still makes my stomach drop when I realize you’re on the train instead of walking home with me. You really like Tsukishima and I’m only your friend,” Kenma didn’t mean to spill his guts but once he got going the anxiety took over. “What if you don’t want to spend time with me anymore?”

Thankfully, Kuroo didn’t look offended or upset, just a little perplexed and concerned. While Kenma was talking, Kuroo had gotten up and moved next to Kenma on the bed. He put his arms around Kenma and leant his head against his hair. He was silent for a minute before speaking.

“First of all, ‘only’ my friend is ridiculous. You’re so much more to me than ‘only’ my friend, and even then, ‘friend’ isn’t lesser than ‘boyfriend,’” Kuroo said. “Just because I have Tsukishima doesn’t mean I’ve stopped loving you. I’ve known you nearly my whole life; I wouldn’t ditch you for a boyfriend. Tsukki is in the same situation. He and Yamaguchi love each other way more than he loves me and it’d be crazy if he didn’t, because we’ve known each other for what? A couple months now? I wouldn’t _want_ him to love me more than he loves Yamaguchi. And he doesn’t want me to love him more than I love you.”

“You love me?” Kenma was still processing Kuroo’s speech, but was surprised to hear Kuroo say he loved him so many times. 

“Of course. You can love people platonically, Kenma.” Kuroo’s arms tightened around Kenma’s waist and he pulled him more into his space, practically in his lap. Kenma rested his head on Kuroo’s shoulder.

“Oh. I love you too, then.” Kenma guessed that made sense. He’d never really thought about it, but if he loved anyone it’d be Kuroo.

“If you feel like I’m not spending enough time with you or me talking about Tsukishima makes you uncomfortable please tell me, you’re so important to me and I don’t want you to feel otherwise,” Kuroo said.

He said it with such sincerity, Kenma’s face burned and he couldn’t make himself maintain eye contact for long. It was embarrassing, but he knew Kuroo meant every word and that made him feel better. 

“And I know going out isn’t your favorite, but you can come to Miyagi with me or come with us when Tsukki comes here. Yamaguchi hangs out with us sometimes when I’m there and personally, I’d love to see you kick Tsukki’s ass at MarioKart. Also, if you came to Miyagi, I’m sure Shrimpy would love to see you.” Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows at Kenma suggestively at the last point.

“I don’t mind if you talk about him… and I guess I could be okay with going out. I do like Tsukishima.”

“And Shrimpy~”

“No comment. You’re the worst.” Kenma made to get out of Kuroo’s hold in a show of mock indignation, but was easily pulled down on the bed next to his friend.

Kuroo laughed and reached across Kenma to grab his handheld and handed it to him, and they spent the rest of the afternoon curled up on the bed playing games. He wasn’t sure what he thought about all of Kuroo’s arguments, but Kenma knew he’d meant every word and Kuroo’s word was worth the world to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this bc I was sorely needing some content where canon best friends still love each other when they get a romantic partner. Romantic partners inherently more meaningful than your platonic relationships! My boyfriend's best friend is one of my favorite people and he loves mine!! Love your friends babey!!!


End file.
